Treat You Better
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: Luffy always thought that Sanji were happy with Zoro, that's why he never tried to interfere no matter how much he wanted the blond. But when he found out the truth he realized that if he was the one dating Sanji instead of Zoro, he know he can treat him better. (Warnings inside!)


**My first One Piece fic, finally! I've been dying to do this for a while. This was inspired by the song "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendez. Also, i've always wanted to try writing about abusive relationships (it's sort of like a guilty pleasure of mine), so beware.**

 **Bhs. Indo version coming soon (maybe)**

 **Cover art by hiria-ka on tumblr.**

 **Warnings: Abusive relationship (it's not explicit but still), OOC (i tried really hard not to make it OOC tho), the lack of cursing is on purpose (i can't write cursing), no happy ending.**

* * *

 _~I know I can treat you better~_

* * *

Being in love sucks. Being in love with someone who's already taken sucks even more. Being in love with someone who's already taken by your best friend sucks the most.

That's exactly how L feels right now as he watch Zoro and Sanji. Earlier, Sanji showed up with Zoro lunch as usual, he kicks Zoro awake when he saw him sleeping in class and they started to argue like they always do.

Luffy who was two seats away just laughed at them. He knew they always argue, but he also knew that that's their way of showing they care for eachother. But that just makes it more painful for Luffy to watch them.

You see, Luffy has been in love with Sanji for a while now, and it all started on the day he first met Sanji.

Sanji started out as a new student in Grand Line High and Luffy took a liking to him immediately. He started introducing Sanji to the rest of his friends. And the more time he spent with Sanji, the more he begins to realized his growing feelings for him. Not only is he kind, smart, good looking, and a great cook (which is always a plus in Luffy's book), he once came out to him and the rest of their friends as bisexual, Luffy was secretly overjoyed when he heard that, because now it doesn't seemed so impossible to date Sanji anymore no matter how much he swoons over women, that was when Luffy decided that he is going to confess his feelings to Sanji soon.

But when he was going to finally do it the next day, it was already too late. Zoro already make a move on Sanji. Luffy sure didn't saw that coming, ever since Sanji joined their group of friends all they ever was fight and argue, he never would've guess that his best friend also have feelings for Sanji.

And he also didn't expect them to start dating either.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't mad at Zoro for taking Sanji from him, then again it's not like Sanji was his in the first place.

So now he has to endure watching Zoro and Sanji kiss, hug, and do all sorts couple-y things. And since he doesn't want anything to be awkward between the three of them he also has to keep his feelings for Sanji a secret.

It's true that sometimes his heart ache whenever he sees them together, but seeing the smile on Sanji's face everytime he's together with Zoro totally makes up for it. Which is partly the reason why he doesn't want to get in between them.

As long they're happy, he's happy.

Or so he thought they were, until it happen.

* * *

A few weeks later Luffy started to notice that Sanji has been acting different lately. He rarely hangs out with them anymore, infact everytime they tried to include him he always come up with some sort of excuse. He's also been skipping school telling the teachers that he's 'sick', Sanji never skips school. And the worst part is, Sanji doesn't cook for them anymore, he usually loves to share his cooking with people especially them, but now he doesn't do that anymore.

And he isn't the only one who notices Sanji acting different, the others did too.

"Sanji kun has been pretty distand lately, I'm a bit worried." Nami said.

"I know what you mean Nami." Usopp frowns. "I even asked Zoro if he knows what's wrong with Sanji since he's his boyfriend."

"What did he say?"

"He said he's going to take care of it."

Luffy frowns. Why does he have a bad feeling about that?

"Luffy?" Nami spoke startling him. "You've been strangely quiet the whole time, is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh sorry Nami." he gave Nami his usual sheepish grin. But still, he can't help having a bad feeling about what Zoro meant by 'take care of it'.

* * *

The next day, Luffy sees Sanji in the hallway. "hey Sanji, there you are!" He immediately approached Sanji. "we haven't seen you in a while." He said to Sanji who had his back turn to him.

"you saw me in class yesterday." Sanji answered coldly.

"I know that, what I mean is that you keep avoiding us for some reason."

Sanji is quiet for a moment. Then he replied. "Sorry."

"Is there something wrong?" Luffy decided to ask, something is going on with Sanji and he's determine to find out what it is. "If there is, you know we could help."

"There's nothing wrong." Sanji seethed. "Would you go away already."

Luffy can't take this anymore, he grabs Sanji's shoulder and forces him to turn around. He was prepared for a scowl or for Sanji to push him away even, but he wasn't prepared to find Sanji with a black eye.

He slightly gasp. "Sanji, who did this to you?"

Sanji look down. "I sort of slipped and fell on the way to school."

"You're a terrible liar." Luffy said. "Who?"

"It's nobody okay?" Sanji lied.

"Sanji." Luffy demanded.

Sanji sigh defeated. "It's Zoro."

Luffy didn't know how to respond to that, Zoro did that to Sanji?

He starts to feel anger rising up inside him. "Does it happen often?" He questioned.

Sanji bit his lip nervously. "You could say that."

Luffy clenches his fists. How could Zoro do that to Sanji?

He was so angry that he can't take it anymore, he left Sanji to go find Zoro. All this time he though they were happy, all the times he saw Sanji smile and laugh whenever he's around Zoro, were all those things fake this whole time?

If L was jealous of Zoro before, well now he's plain furious at him.

He found Zoro outside near the school gates. "ZORO!"

What happens next was completely unexpected to everybody nearby, he punch Zoro in the face. And he fell down with a bruise on his cheek.

"What the–" ZORO grunts.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SANJI?!" LUFFY yelled out loud, he didn't even care that he's causing a scene.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you hit him?!"

"Why do you care?" Zoro scoffs. "What happens in our relationship is none of your business."

"He's my friend of course i care about him!"

Zoro sneered. "Yeah right, like i never noticed the way you look at us. Just so you know, he's mine and i can do whatever i want to him."

Luffy grits his teeth, he was about to hit Zoro again when all of a sudden someone grabs his wrist.

"LUFFY STOP!"

He turn around and saw that it was Sanji, he lowers his hand when he saw the pleading look on Sanji's face begging for him to stop.

Sanji went to help Zoro get up. "I'm sorry, he saw my eye." He apologized.

"You should be, all this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you." Zoro scowls before heading for the school building.

The bell rings, and everybody who was previously watching the scene between the three of them already went inside. Now it's just Luffy and Sanji, and it was all quiet, until Sanji spoke up.

"Luffy, can i talk to you later?"

* * *

"Luffy! Have you lost your mind?!" Sanji screamed at Luffy, class was over and they're currently up on the school roof where they agreed to meet to talk about 'the scene' that Luffy caused earlier. "you don't have to do that for me!" Sanji screamed at him again.

"he hurt you!" Luffy retorted back.

"But you don't have to confront Zoro like that in front of everyone!"

"Well, if that's how he's been treating you, then he doesn't deserve you!"

Sanji seemed taken aback. But Luffy didn't care about what all those other people think, he meant what he said, if Zoro has been treating Sanji badly all this time, then he really doesn't deserve to be Sanji's boyfriend.

"Listen," Luffy sighs; "i know i probably don't know all the things that Zoro did to you, but i could tell that he didn't treated you right. And you see, i was just trying to look out for you." _Because i love you_. But Luffy left that unsaid.

Sanji smiled sadly. "Thanks, but i can take care of myself, i don't need you to defend me everytime i got hurt by my stupid boyfriend." He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "By the way, do you mind keeping this a secret from the others? The last thing i need is for them to worry about me too."

Luffy frown at that, but nodded. "Okay, but if he ever—"

"Don't worry, i won't let myself get hurt again, i promise." Sanji smiled. But Luffy could see that it was a pain smile, they both know that it's going to be hard for Sanji to keep that promise.

Sanji walked away before he gets a chance to hear what Luffy said next.

"I know i can treat you better."

* * *

 **I regret nothing.**


End file.
